A Different Life
by Trexrules21
Summary: Life is good on the new island. But a ruthless enemy seeks revenge. Rated T for mild violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Peaches the teenage mammoth and her hedgehog friend Louis were exploring the exotic island that they had landed on just a few hours ago. The two friends traveled through the forest. It had been a long day and they were both eager to explore. The two finally came across something that would satisfy their curiosity. It was a massive valley of trees, lush green foliage as far as any eye could see. A waterfall lied in the distance like the rug on a rich man's floor. The two observed a snow topped mountain that was halfway consumed by foliage. The mountain towered over the valley and waterfall. Flocks of colorful birds flew towards the water that gracefully plummeted into the river below.

"This is magnificent!" Louis piped in.

''It's more than magnificent!" Peaches continued.

"Not as magnificent as you though..." Louis muttered.

''Wait what did you say!" Peaches asked.

''Oh, nothing. '' Louis said, trying to cover up.

''Yeah whatever.'' Peaches continued.

''We should get back'' Louis informed.

''Okay then'' Peaches replied

They then made their way back to the rest of the herd.

"Awe, this place seems nice.'' Manny the usually moody mammoth said to his saber tooth tiger friend.

''Yep.'' Diego the tiger continued.

''Even though we have had a long day, with the pirates and continental aftermath and all.''

''Spit it out!'' Manny interrupted.

''It's just, what happened to Gutt?'' Diego asked.

''I don't know.'' Manny answered.

Mystery POV

I was pinned. I was inside a clamshell. It was a horrid bloodthirsty thing. A siren, that's what it was. It had me pinned. It bit at me with its nasty teeth. I reversed the pin, grabbed the swordfish skull I called a sword and killed it with one good thrust. A trickle of blood from the wound dripped into my hand like paw. I opened the clamshell and leapt onto the chunk of ice that kept me afloat. It had bit me on the shoulder, an ounce of blood skied down my arm, slid off the ice and into the cold water. ''Oh no'' I said to myself. It would only attract more of those ruthless horrid things. All was silent. A fin was seen, but disappeared in the fog. Another fin was seen, then another, then another, and another. Finally a siren appeared it knocked me off the chunk of ice and into the frigid water. The fish like creature charged at me. I caught the demon like thing and held it an inch from my face. Several others came smelling blood. I grabbed the one by the tail and slammed it into the others as they charged. Dozens of sirens came; I held them all off. Finally I managed to kill the last one with one of the other's tooth. It shrieked in pain before slumping to the sea's bottom.

I made it back to the surface just in time. I examined the bloody tooth.

''I'm coming for you Manny.'' I say to myself.

End of POV

'' I just hope he doesn't come back.'' Manny said.

''I hope so to buddy.'' Diego continued.

'' Well even if he does don't worry I got your back.'' Diego told his friend.

''Oh really.'' Manny asked.

''Who defended your mate from raptors and helped her through labor?'' Diego asked.

''Who kills and eats the animals that get on your nerves?''

''Who talks about your personal problems?''

''Okay!'' Manny interrupts.

'' What I am trying to say is , I will be there'' Diego said

''Hello, Diego.'' A silver colored tigress walks pass them in a seductive way.

''Well see you later.'' Diego says to Manny.

''Thanks for your loyalty'' Manny says to his friend sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Sid the fun loving sloth was exploring the island. He had left his cantankerous grandmother in a nearby cave. He eventually made his way to the beach. Something he saw perplexed him, it appeared to be a small reddish brown creature in an outstretched body with a furry coat. Sid gasped in horror.

''Buck!'' He yelled running onto the burning sand.

Buck was his weasel friend who saved him from dinosaurs in an underground world.

''Buck can you hear me!'' Sid yelled, with no answer.

''I'll save you!'' Sid declared.

He pinched Buck's nose shut, opened his mouth, took a deep breath, placed his mouth on Buck's and breathed in. He continued for about a minute.

''Stop that!'' Buck pulled away from Sid's mouth.

''I saved you'' Sid declared.

''Mouth to mouth resuscitation it always works.'' Sid said his chest puffed out and chin held high.

''Buck are you okay.'' Sid asked.

''Oh as jolly as a roger, thanks for asking!''Buck yelled.

''Sorry.'' Sid admitted.

''Just never put your mouth on me again.'' Buck replied.

''What happened?'' Sid asked.

''Oh I was planning a visit, looks like I made a minor error.'' Buck answered.

''Well come on, let me take you to herd, there's a few new members, I can introduce you to.''

''Oh really mate.'' Buck continued.

''Yep.'' Sid answered.

So the two made their back into the forest. It took about 30 minutes until they came across a cave that the whole herd was currently staying in.

''Buck!'' The opossum brothers Crash and Eddie appeared giving Buck a big hug.

''Oh look it's a ferret.'' Sid's grandmother stated as she saw Buck.

''Excuse me but I am a weasel.'' Buck replied.

''Whatever.'' Granny continued.

''Oh Buck I forgot to introduce you.'' Sid said.

''This is my grandmother Elizabeth.'' Sid stated.

''Granny this is Buck.'' Sid introduced.

''You can just call her Granny.'' Sid told Buck.

''Who is this lovely lady.'' Buck observed a silver colored tigress sitting next to Diego.

''Oh that's Shira.'' Sid said.

''Hi.'' Shira says shyly, waving her paw.

''My you have beautiful eyes mate.'' Buck says to Shira kissing her paw.

''Uh well thank you.'' Shira continued.

''Nice to have you back Buck.'' Manny greets warmly.

''It's a pleasure to be back mate.'' Buck continues.

''Where's your little girl mammoth?'' Buck asks.

''Yeah where is Peaches?'' Manny asks his mate Ellie.

''Over here dad.'' Peaches and Louis walk into the clearing.

''Well you have grown into a beautiful young mammoth.'' Buck compliments on Peaches' beauty.

''Well thank you, who exactly are you?'' Peaches asks.

''Why I am Buckminster, but just call me Buck.'' Buck informs.

''I live in the underground world you were born in.''

''I saved your uncle from dinosaurs and rivers of lava.'' Buck continues.

''Oh I think I remember you!'' Peaches tells Buck.

''Whoa, how did you get that eye patch?'' Louis asks inquisitively.

''Well mate it's a long story.'' Buck said.

''He got it from fighting a dinosaur!'' Crash and Eddie say at the same time.

''Oh that's cool…..um a dinosaur?'' Louis asks.

''Yes mate a dinosaur.'' Buck answers.

''Listen when we're free of distractions I'll tell you the whole story.'' Buck whispers to Louis.

''Ok sure.'' Louis replies.

So the group sits down by the campfire. Buck takes the time to catch up with the mammals.

''So mammals how did ya'll deal with that tremendous earthquake?''

''Manny, me, Sid, and Granny got separated from everyone else.'' Diego answers.

''But we were rescued by a kind and generous monkey.'' Granny interrupts.

''But Granny he tied us up and kept us hostage.'' Sid whines.

''So what's your point Sidney?'' Granny asks addressing by Sid's full name.

''Ugh just forget it.'' Sid says knowing he can't convince his grandmother.

"Well how did ya'll meet the lovely tigress over there.'' Buck looks at Shira who blushes at his comment.

''She was a member of the pirate crew.'' Diego answers.

''Yeah we kept them hostage after beating them up, I tackled and beat the mess out of Diego.'' Shira continues.

''Hey I could throw you off and you know it!'' Diego complains.

''Well why didn't you?'' Shira asks.

The whole herd and Buck stared at Diego waiting for an answer.

''Well….um….well ….you see about that.'' Diego hesitated trying to change the subject.

''Just save it, you know I could kick your butt.'' Shira states.

''Okay fine, you win.'' Diego says.

''Don't I always.'' Shira replies.

''Women.'' Buck says while using his knife to create a wooden dinosaur.

''What are you making?''Shira asks inquisitively.

''It's a dinosaur, Rudy to be precise, he is a colossal white dinosaur, the ruler of the underground kingdom, The biggest most vicious dinosaur around, he has been my enemy for years.''

'' Did he give you the eye patch?'' Louis asks.

''Yes but not for free.'' Crash and Eddie interrupt.

''Yes mate he put my eye out.'' Buck replied.

''Well mammals, what happened after ya'll were captured by pirates?'' Buck asks eager to learn then rest of the story.

''Well me and Manny thought of an escape plan, we succeeded and fought the pirates.''

''We ended up in a big mess. We escaped but were stranded on a small chunk of ice. Shira was separated from the other pirates but we saved her from drowning, and she reluctantly joined us.''

''Go on, Go on.'' Buck said consumed by story.

''Well we found an island to stay on temporarily, Shira tried to escape but I caught her and imprisoned her in a tree. Then we came across a bunch of guinea pig looking things, that Sid magically knew the language to, which was embarrassing even by Sid standards. He convinced the little things to help us steal the ship from the pirates who to were residing on the island. Even though Shira escaped our plan was a success. We stole the ship. I tried to convince Shira to come with because she was being mistreated by the other pirates, I failed much to my dismay. We sailed home coming across sirens on the way.''

''Sirens!'' Buck says in a fascinated manner.

''Oh dad did you see mom as your siren?'' Peaches interrogated her father inquisitively.

''Yeah did you see me?'' Ellie nudged and smiled at her mate mischievously.

''Yes I saw you and Peaches.'' Manny answered.

''Aw, thanks daddy.'' Peaches walked up to her father kissing him on the cheek with her trunk.

''I saw a foxy she-sloth, her blond hair waved in the wind, her body was sleek and graceful, she adored everything about me!'' Sid said in a little trance lost in his memory of her beauty.

''I saw a masculine male sloth he had a moustache!'' Granny told the herd.

''Mmm ,Mmm, Mmm, now that's what you call sexy.'' Granny continued in her fantasy.

''Well who did you see tiger?'' Buck asks Diego.

''Yeah Uncle Diego who did you see?'' Peaches interrogated inquisitively.

''Yeah who did you see?''Shira asked, nine times out of ten she knows who he saw.

''Um…..I saw…uh you.'' Diego says to Shira staring in her sapphire eyes.

The whole herd and Buck awed except Crash and Eddie who rolled all over the ground laughing their butts off until Ellie hushed them. Shira kissed Diego on the cheek and awed herself, Diego blushed.

''Well continue the story.'' Buck asked Diego.

''Well we made it home, but unfortunately Peaches and Ellie had been captured and held hostage by the pirates.''

'' It was horrifying.'' Peaches says seeming as if she is exaggerating but she isn't.

''But with the help of Shira and Precious which Is granny's pet whale we defeated the pirates, then boom we end up here and as far as everyone is concerned it's peaceful enough to make a good home.'' Diego finally finishes the story.

''Man what a great story.'' Buck compliments on Diego's story telling skills, despite the fact this story is true.

Then the herd and Buck got some shuteye in or around the cave except for Louis who had his own home. But little did they know tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Shira awoke to see the rest of herd still fast asleep, she was snuggling up underneath Diego and had to shift her body out from under him trying not to wake him. She slowly exited the cave.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Shira looked up to see a weasel with an eye patch using his knife to put the finishing touches on his wooden dinosaur.

''Going to get something to eat if that's okay with you.'' Shira replied, slightly annoyed.

''Well have fun.'' The weasel Buck said waving his paw.

Shira vanished into the foliage, ferns brushed up against her chest as she tried her hardest to step over the vegetation. She finally made it to a clearing in the midst of the forest. She heard a twig snap and with that she let out a small growl to whatever it was only to see a glyptodont (giant armadillo) rummaging in the bushes for some berries. She rolled her eyes as she continued her walk. There was a long outstretched path all over the island that she and other animals frequently used. She heard another twig snap and it couldn't be the glyptodont it was far away.

''Calm down Shira, Captain Gutt is gone, who knows it could just be Diego.'' Shira said trying to sooth her alert behavior.'' She soon figured it was just a gazelle or something she would eat.

''It's been a while huh?'' Shira gasped in horror as she saw a massive silhouette towering above her. It was a nine in a half foot tall hairy ape. It picked her up by her throat a slammed her into a tree. She struggled frantically in his death grip, she yelped feeling the pain of a claw slicing into her throat.

''I'm back.'' The hairy monster said in a taunting unforgettable voice.

''What do you want!?'' Shira yelled, choking between words.

''I'm going to kill the mammoth, but I thought I would get rid of a dirty traitor first.'' The beast answered.

''Let go of me!'' Shira yelled.

''You honestly think I am going to do that?'' He mocked her useless persistence.

''What did I do to you!?'' Shira asked furiously.

''You ran off with your little boyfriend while I got my face gnawed off by sirens!'' He answered.

''You betrayed me!'' He added.

''No! You betrayed me! I disobey one little order and you torture me!'' Shira growled.

Meanwhile…..

Diego woke up to see Shira wasn't by his side, he figured she just went hunting. He slowly exited the cave.

''She went that way tiger.'' Buck to is awake.

''Okay thanks.'' Diego said confused.

" She is a good looking sheila.'' Buck winked at his saber toothed tiger friend.

''Well thanks I know, um I am going to walk away now.'' Diego said ending the conversation.

''Have fun.'' Buck waved to his friend.

Diego soon walked off into the foliage. The moss covered ground felt good under his paws. He soon made his way to the clearing, a female gazelle was feeding on the bark of a fallen log. As soon as the gazelle saw him it ran away, I don't eat gazelle on Tuesday Diego informed the gazelle that had already ran off. Then Diego heard a blood curdling scream from far away, maybe a couple miles away. He recognized the voice. He soon figured it was just his imagination until he heard it another time, then it speared into him ''Shira!'' he gasped in horror before sprinting off towards the direction of the scream.

Shira was punched in the face by her attacker, she slumped to the ground and groaned in pain. A foot hammered down on her neck. ''You're going to wish you stayed with me.'' A sword pointed down at her. ''Leave her alone!'' Diego rushed in and sank his claws in the ape's back, the ape flipped him over and tried to deliver a blow, Diego ducked and with one swift tackle he pinned the ape and drilled his fangs in its neck. The ape grabbed his sword and with one good thrust the sword was embedded in Diego, he roared in pain as he slumped to the ground. The ape ran off baring the pain of a horrendous wound


	4. Chapter 4

Diego woke up on a soft bed of bamboo leaves. Dizzily he looked up to see a pair of vivid blue sapphire eyes looking down into his emerald green ones.

''Where, where…'' Diego was stopped as a paw was placed on his mouth.

'' You're safe that's all that matters.'' Shira told him.

''You need to rest.'' She whispered.

Diego looked out the entrance of the cave or den or whatever he was in to see it's still dark out. He then shifted his body into a comfortable position. A sharp pain sliced into him, he looked to see a long gash in his body between his ribs.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''Nothing much.'' Shira answered sarcastically.

''Well I went for my morning walk but was interrupted when ol' Gutt ambushed and proceeded to attack me right before he was about to kill me you came in and kicked his butt, but you got injured.

''Well, we got to get the herd.'' Diego stated.

''No. Your horribly injured. It's going to keep you from being mobile.'' Shira explained to Diego.

''Well leave me here and go get them.'' Diego advised.

''No, if Gutt finds out you're alone he'll come back.'' Shira explained once more.

''Well… that is if you didn't kill him.'' She continued.

''Oh I…I did, I did!'' Diego boasted.

''Well you definitely sank your fangs in him.'' Shira replied.

''Are you hungry?'' Shira asked stroking his cheek.

''Yeah sure.'' Diego answered.

''Well let me get you something to eat.'' Shira sincerely offered.

''Thanks….thank you.'' Diego thanked her warmly.

''It's the least I can do.'' Shira then leapt out the entrance of the den.

Meanwhile….

Manny paced back and forth around the small fire a few feet from the cave.

''Relax Manny, Diego can take care of himself.'' Ellie said trying to sooth her mate's ridiculous behavior.''

''No need to get your trunk in a knot mammoth, he's just loving on his new sheila.'' Buck stated the normal circumstances.

''Are we talking about that handsome youngster tiger.'' Granny asked

''Yes the handsome youngster tiger.'' Ellie answered the elderly sloth's question.

''Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, he's a handsome tiger.''

Sid gazed down at his decrepit grandmother and rolled his eyes as the others stared at her awkwardly.

''Children, just because it's a different species doesn't mean it can't be attractive.'' Granny explains.

''Well speaking of the handsome tiger, I hope he's okay.'' Manny said as he stared at the stars.

''Manny we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later.'' Ellie laid out the facts to her mate.

''Well excuse me, but I am not used to Diego spending the night with a girl.'' Manny explained.

''Yeah, it just doesn't fit Diego's character.'' Sid admitted.

''Well at least it's a good looking girl.'' Crash and Eddie stated the good qualities.

''Yeah but I am happy for Diego, I mean he may become a dad, I just hope he doesn't forget about us.'' Sid said, finishing the conversation.

The herd then got some rest. Little did they know they were being watched. Hidden in the dense vegetation a hairy ape was watching them. The ape swung itself on the lowest branch of a large tree and slept, tomorrow was going to be a special day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a wonderful day on the new island or at least it was for a particular saber toothed tiger. Diego stretched out on the soft comforting bed of bamboo leaves. Shira dragged a gazelle carcass into the den.

''Nice catch.'' Diego admired the size of the gazelle's rack.

''It's all for you.'' Shira offered warmly while rubbing her head underneath Diego's chin purring intently.

Diego smiled at her losing his train of thought with her unprecedented beauty. Her fur was a lovely combination of grayish white and black that made an exotic silver color. He risked his very own life to save her from a merciless ape. Captain Gutt a sea faring Gigantopithecus (giant prehistoric orangutan) renowned for the fact he would literally slaughter helpless creatures with his murderous claws. But he was once her friend, the one who saved her, the one who raised her, and the one who was always by her side. She had loyalty to him and only him. However his striking good looks got in the way. Now Gutt wanted to kill her for her betrayal. When it turned out he wasn't very loyal or trustworthy himself. But he also wanted to kill Manny, Sid, Peaches, and Ellie to. He had to save them, just one little problem. He had a gash in his body! He had fought Gutt before and managed to nearly kill him.

''Shira we have to help the herd.'' Diego told his girlfriend.

''Why, you probably killed Gutt.'' Shira asked.

''I mean you literally drilled your fangs in him.'' She stated the truth.

''Okay, Okay.'' Diego ended it.

Meanwhile….

''Diego! Diego! Here Kitty.'' Sid the loud sloth and Crash and Eddie the twin opossums chanted the name of their friend as they walked through the ivy green jungle. Diego had been missing for a day and the herd where coming to the conclusion that he spent the night with Shira of whom they assumed he was ''associating'' more with. They made it to a clearing where a large dead tree stood in the clearing behind it, a large hairy ape was hiding waiting to spring his attack. With an instant he lunged from behind the tree.

''I'm back.'' He said in a taunting voice.

''Gutt!' Sid sated as he observed the massive primate.

Sid saw two distinctive fang marks on Gutt's neck which the blood had dripped down and stained his chest. Then it hit him.

'' It appears my friend kicked your butt.'' Sid grinned.

''I have to admit that tiger friend of yours is pretty formidable.'' Gutt said pulling out a bloody sword.

''Diego!'' Sid gasped in horror fearing the worst.

With one good thrust the sword was in Sid's body. He struggled to breath before slumping to the ground. Crash and Eddie stood there paralyzed trying to absorb what they just saw. Gutt's evil laugh broke them out of their trance and with that they ran as fast as their little legs could take them.

''You can run but you can't hide!'' They heard Gutt's menacing voice as they ran.

Within about twenty minutes they made it back to the cave. The rest of the herd was still gone.

''Go hide, quick!'' Crash advised his brother. They hid behind a large rock in the cave.

Within a few minutes they heard a thud from outside then another and another it was followed by a menacing voice that said ''Come out, come out were ever you are.'' And then a ''C'mon don't be so timid.''

''Eddie we are going to have to be extremely quiet.'' Crash whispered to his utterly frightened brother.

''Okay well then shut you're trap.'' His brother whispered back but just a hair to loud.

Then they heard a chuckle as the thuds grew louder while the sound traveled into the cave. Next thing they knew they had been grabbed by their tails and were hanging upside down. A bloody sword pointed towards them. The two opossums embraced preparing for the worst.

''Good bye Crash.''

''Good bye Eddie.''

The opossums said their farewells, but the scenario was soon broken.

''Leave them alone.'' The opossums heard an Australian accent.

Gutt looked back to find the owner of the voice, then dropped Crash and Eddie on their heads. He saw a small furry creature about two feet tall, reddish brown coat, an eye patch, plus an awkward face.

''What are you, a ferret?'' Gutt asks mocking the small creature.

''My name is Buck and I am a weasel.'' Buck replied.

As fast as lightning Gutt swiped his sword at Buck, who caught it with his own knife.

''You're a tough weasel aren't you.'' Gutt asks.

''Yep.'' Buck answered.

''You're lucky I am not after you.'' And with that Gutt leapt into the bush.

Buck then walked into the cave to see Crash and Eddie wondering where Sid was.

Meanwhile…

It was nightfall. Shira looked out the entrance of the den to make sure Gutt was at bay even though she figured he was dead. She heard a twig snap and with that she let out a small growl as a warning to whatever it was. She then saw Ellie, Manny, and Peaches walk into the clearing. Shira leapt out of the den, overjoyed to see them.

''Manny! Manny!'' She called to him.

''Oh hey Shira. So where's Diego?'' Manny asked raising his eyebrow.

Shira looked at him awkwardly, when she saw Ellie smirk.

''Wait, wait, it's not the time to be thinking about that! Diego is injured!'' She continued.

She walked over to the den to wake a very sleepy Diego.

''Diego, Diego, sweetie wake up.'' She told him.

''What?'' He asked wiping the sleep from his eye.

''C'mon Manny is here.'' She answered.

Diego then managed to crawl out of the den.

''Wait. What's wrong?'' Manny asked.

''It's a long story.'' Shira replied.

Manny put Diego on his back and they walked home. Only to receive a bad surprise.


End file.
